Suspicious
by ThatNerdAgain
Summary: Albus sees Scorpius acting oddly suspicious, but what is he up to.
1. chapter 1

**Disclaimer JK owns all**

 **A/N This was my first fanfiction that I wrote, which i found the other day**

"Detention Mr. Potter."

This one line had been caused by Scorpius Malfoy, yet Scorpius didn't get in trouble.

"Come on Albus it. It will be funny!!" Said Scorpius, "We should recreate the swamp from your Uncle George's last year."

Albus Severus Potter wasn't very keen to recreate it because it would be obvious that it was him, but he asked his Uncle George about it anyway and this had let to the recreation of the swamp, and Professor McGonagall didn't seem too pleased to see it again.

Albus had just finished recreating the swamp, so stepped back to admire his work, as the headmistress walked along the corridor. Scorpius was supposed to be keeping watch but had been trying to talk to Rose.

"Mr. Potter! What exactly are you doing?" Exclaimed the confused headmistress, "Please remove the swamp immediate and report to my office where you will receive you punishment."

"Yes Professor," said the youngest Potter boy dully, once again Scorpius had disappeared as the professor arrived.

Albus was left with no choice but to remove the swamp and as he was trudging up to the headmistress' office, Scorpius rushed over to him to apologise. Albus could have quite easily dragged him along to the office with him, but he didn't see the point in ruining his perfect behaviour (that the professors knew of).

Albums found out that his punishment would be having to spend the evenings with the headmistress, the upside to this is that he could do his homework in the quite of her office. The duration of this punishment was undecided as of yet, so Albus decided it was best to keep his head down and get on with his work, especially as it was his birthday in four weeks and he didn't want to be stuck with Professor McGonagall on his birthday.

Professor McGonagall then sent him back to the Slytherin common room as it was nearly curfew.

On his was back to the common room, Albus spotted his best friend talking to James.

"That's odd," thought Albus, "I thought those two hated each other."

This really puzzled the first year boy, that he'd seen his best friend talking to his cousin, brother and he even recalled seeing him talking to the head boy.

Scorpius talking to Teddy - slightly odd because why would a 1st year Slytherin need to talk to a Hufflepuff head boy, unless there was something really wrong.

Scorpius talking to Rose - not odd but her talking back is very odd because Albus was sure that his cousin hated Scorpius.

Scorpius talking to James - slightly odd cause he wasn't even sure that the two had met before.

All of this convinced Albus that Scorpius was up to something. Albus decided that he would confront Scorpius about it when he returned to the common room.

Unfortunately, when Scorpius finally returned to the common room, Albus had fallen asleep in an armchair. Scorpius woke him with a fright by sneaking up on him. By the time they had laughed it off and ambled up to their dormitory, Albus had forgotten all about how suspicious he was of Scorpius' behaviour today.

The next morning, Albus remembered what he needed to talk to Scorpius about, so he approached the subject at breakfast.

"Scorpius, how come you didn't tell that Professor McGonagall was coming yesterday?" Asked Albus.

"Sorry Al. I was talking to Rose," replied Scorpius.

"Talking with her? Or taking at her?" Questioned Albus.

"Talking with her. Oh by the way what did Professor McGonagall say?" Said Scorpius.

"But Rose hates you? I've got to go to her office between dinner and curfew and do my homework. Indefinitely." Said Albus, stressing the last word.

"Oh fun!!" Joked Scorpius.

"Why were you talking toTeddy yesterday?" Asked Albus.

"Just had to ask him a question. Anyway why is it any of your business?" Snapped Scorpius.

"Okay, what about James? Why were you talking to my brother?" The two were now in a shouting battle in the middle of the great hall.

"Are you two going to sort this out quietly, or do I need to give you both detentions and write to you fathers? Mr. Potter, I would remind you that you already have to spend an indefinite number of evenings with me, let's not make it more. Your fathers never got on, but I thought you two would be the bond between the Potters and Weasleys and the Malfoys. Clearly I was wrong. I've already seen two generations of mischievous Potters, and I see a 3rd before me. Both the previous two generations and previously sweet boys to help them in their mischief, and I think this time that boy is you, Mr. Malfoy. Let's forget this conversation every happened and let everyone get on with their breakfasts, if that's the option you chose to take." Said Professor McGonagall, who had suddenly appeared by the two boys.

It seemed that they had gathered quite a crowd watching their argument. Albus noted that non of his siblings or cousins were amongst the crowd and felt quite disheartened by it. Both boys sat down and finished their breakfast in silence.

"Thank you," said Professor McGonagall.

The boys were happy and laughing again by the end of Herbilogy, which was their first period, so much so that you would have never known that they had had an argument.

 **A/N Thanks for reading. Hope you enjoyed it. Please review and let me know what you think.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: JK owns all**

Albus returned from yet another detention with Professor McGonagall, to find Scorpius not in the common room. He decided that he wasn't going to get in another argument with Scorpius about it, and instead just went to bed.

The next morning, he was sure he had seen Rose wink at Scorpius. He decided that he just needed more sleep and resumed his everyday life.

His birthday was coming up, but no-one had asked him what he wanted - not his family, not his friends, not even Scorpius - and at this rate he would be spending his birthday with McGonagall.

When the day of his birthday rolled around, no-one wished him a Happy Birthday, no-one gave him a present, and his parents didn't even send him an owl.

His birthday just passed like another day: he got up, had breakfast, went to class, had lunch, went to more classes, had dinner, and then went to detention.

Around half an hour into his detention, Professor McGonagall went to leave her office, and asked him to come along. She lead him up to the 7th floor corridor, and paced in front of a section of wall 3 times, until a door started to appear.

When the door had fully appeared, she went up to it, and opened it, holding it open for him. When he went in, he was in room that looked awfully like the Slytherin Common Room - although it was empty.

Suddenly, everyone - his friends, his family, his parents and even Scorpius jumped out from behind various objects and shouted, "Surprise!".

Scorpius had been working with his family to plan a surprise party for Albus.

It was the best party he had ever been to - there was cake, music and dancing. Everyone had an amazing night, and it only ended when Professor McGonagall suggested that they should all head back to their dorms, because even though it was Saturday tomorrow, they shouldn't send all day in bed, and some of the adults had work tomorrow.

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please let me know, and read some of my other fics.**


End file.
